Drew Pickles
Drew Pickles (also called The Purple Guy) (born November 16, 1969 - February 8, 2013) is the main antagonist in Rugrats series. He's the evil brother of Stu Pickles who works as a killer who wants to rape everybody in the episodes. Drew is also considered one of the most maniacal and homosexual monsters never seen before in a YTP. Today, Drew's corpse is in Springtrap's suit and now the suit is possessed by his soul to kill people in a tourist site called Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction for the rest of eternity. Biography Drew was an American gay sex pervert who gets his condoms at 2:00am. He finds little kids and rapes them,he would put his sperm on a cup, drinks it and spits it a lil' boys nipples. He will suck the nipples, He first rape victim was Tommy Pickles. He was the Jew who molested Adolf Hitler. Originally before the Barney Bunch rises. He wasn't gay back then and he liked his daughter Angelica Pickles and took good care of here and even calls her "Princess." He even often had an argue with his brother, Stu Pickles most of the times. Personality Drew is evil, gay and cruel and while other Internet and YouTube Poop's villains have some level of morality, he has nothing of the sort. Drew killed without mercy (insert over-used Undertale pun here) 5 kids, he raped more than 1000 kids around the world and tried to turn the world into a site of gayness and stupidity and reign in it as the supreme gaylord of the universe. Not for nothing, everyone in YTP world has declared Drew one of the most wanted criminals along with Skodwarde, Vladimir Makarov and Mr. Roger. Role in The Missing Children Incident After many years of sexual acts, Drew opened his own lemonade store on the street. The trade was a success immediately, and just when Drew came up with the idea of opening his own restaurant of fast food, he told everything to his brother, Stu Pickles, who betrayed him stealing his idea and leaving him with his lemonade store. Stu worked with Harold Berman to complete the restaurant. When everything in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was cool, Drew Pickles returned with his assistant, Arthur Read to get revenge against Stu and Harold. Drew and Arthur (with other people as Vladimir and Pranktin) disguised themselves as one of the animatronics and trapped 5 children in a room, they killed and mutilated them quickly. Drew and Arthur escaped from the place leaving enough clues to blame Stu and Harold. However, Drew never expected that the police of Canada, USA, Mushroom Kingdom, Planet Mobius and Pop Star made a team to destroy The Barney Bunch members. Drew committed a tragic error having killed the kids now that The Barney Bunch has been destroyed forever. Arthur, Vladimir and Pranktin never worked again with him since then. Death Now being considered the most hated being in YTP world, an enraged and full of revenge Drew Pickles returned to the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to continue torturing the little kids (who are now inside the animatronics suit) destroying the suits and killing them again in the process to avenge The Barney Bunch's destruction. This time Drew Pickles worked alone and did everything during the midnight. However, the souls of the little kids returned from the hell and furious chased Drew Pickles around the restaurant until he was trapped in a room without escape. Drew then found the same animatronic suit (Springtrap) he used to kill the kids and used it again to protect himself from the little kids, however, Drew broke his own rule that says "the one who use the suit will die being crushed inside it if the one breath or make sudden movements". Drew Pickles realized that he broke his own rule when he laughed and breathed at the little kids when he was in the suit, making it to brutally crush him inside until death. This marked the end of the reign of gayness of Drew Pickles....or is it?. The Barney Bunch Drew was the co-founder and current leader of an infamous group known as The Barney Bunch. A group of gays and manic murderers who devote their time to rape innocent people without mercy. Drew and the group's objective is to turn gay all men in world and bring to the world a new era of shit and sadness. In many of his videos, Drew Pickles tries to show his sexual acts in front of the entire audience and turn them into gay people. Before, the group consisted of 10 members who thought like Drew Pickles but he resurrected an evil and gay boy like him called Arthur Read and since that day, the group consisted of 11 members. Character Info Likes *Rape *His dick *Killing little kids *Debauchery *Arthur Read *The Barney Bunch *Slaughter *Washing his 300 mile long penis *Sex *DJSwell69 *Toasts Dislikes *Stu Pickles *Adolf Hitler *Skodwarde Squad *Hideki Tojo *Being called a monster *Broly (once he gave a fatal punch to Drew in the face, almost deforming it and almost killing Drew) *Freddy's Gang (especially Golden Freddy) *Everyone and everything *UTUBETROLLPOLICE *The Inescapable Tower (because it wasn't swell) Videos Trivia *He has starred in too many gay porn films to count. *His penis can grow infinitely long, he has the ability to control it's length. *He has a "penis car" which he uses to rape little kids. *He licked a girls v@g1na when he was 5 years old. He never told anyone. *only been virgin for 3 years, but had gay sex for OVER 9000 years. *Drew was voiced by Michael Bell in the actual show, But was voiced by Microsoft Sam in the Barney Bunch videos. *He loves to hold his kids over a rail like A certain creep Gallery Category:Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Awesome Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Lawl Category:Disturbing Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:LGBT Category:RISD Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Hero to Villain Category:Traitors Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Killers Category:Villains Category:Hated Characters Category:Robots Category:Characters who are degenerated Category:Pussy Category:Criminals Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Ugly Characters Category:Deformed Creatures Category:Nerds Category:Charaters who are Purple Category:Murderers Category:Muricans Category:Pure Evil Category:Psychopaths Category:People wanted by the UNSC Category:Bullies Category:Siblings Category:Pedophiles Category:Perverted Characters Category:Children Category:PWAF Category:Overly Sensitive Morons